1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a local antenna for nuclear magnetic resonance diagnostics having a flexible antenna conductor arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A local antenna of the general type described above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,318. This local antenna has a flexible plastic carrier to which one or several conductor loops are attached. The local antenna is arranged annularly around a region being examined during the examination and is then fastened using Velcro.RTM. straps. An impedance matching circuit or a tuning circuit is additionally arranged on the carrier.
During the examination--in particular ford orthopedic examinations--the patient or the region of the body to be examined must be immovably and comfortably positioned in order to avoid motion artifacts. The stable positioning can be supported by additional pillows and positioning cushions, however, this requires preparation time and thus increases measurement time. Moreover, different pillows and cushions must be kept available, from which a suitable one can be chosen as needed.